The present invention relates to a sanding or abrading device for sanding external corners.
In the construction of thermal walls and other structures it is often necessary to have a true straight right angle. Thus, in the construction of thermal walls, a material such as sheets of expanded polystyrene boards are applied to an underwall or substrate which for example may be plywood. A mesh and cement is applied to the outer surface of the polystyrene boards. In such construction, it is important that the polystyrene boards be flat and the corners straight and even. This conventionally requires sanding of the boards by means of abrading or sanding devices because in the absence of sanding the boards are not usually sufficiently even level and with a true smooth finish. The present invention is directed toward a device for sanding the outer or external corner where two polystyrene boards are joined at a right angle. The sander of the present invention serves to provide a straight, true ninety degree corner.